


Cusp of Change

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mikaela might have broken up, but that's not the crux of Mikaela's issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cusp of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



It was no surprise that her and Sam had fallen apart. It really wasn't. She hadn't even known his name before Bumblebee came into their lives. The whole thing had been built on testosterone, adrenaline, and war.

If it was nothing more than that, why did it hurt like nothing since her dad going to jail had?

She made herself walk faster down the highway, too proud to take a ride from any of Bee's friends, intending to start hitching once she was away from the base.

The throb of a semi behind her, purring in its powerful way could belong to only one truck on the face of the planet, and despite herself, she turned to see him, massive knight in armor that he was. She was ready to tell him no, just like she had said no to Ratchet and 'Hide.

"I don't want you to go, Mikaela," were the first words heard above the slow idle-down of that engine's throaty growl.

What did you tell Optimus Prime when he made his wishes so clear like that? Mikaela felt the tears she had sworn she wouldn't cry prick at her eyes. Then the driver side door swung open, and Prime didn't have to follow that up with words, because Mikaela was scrambling to get inside his safety, his comfort, his warmth.

"I don't want to leave you," she told him softly, burrowing into the seat, feeling it conform to her, to hold her perfectly.

Something hovered in the air between them, brought out by those two statements, but neither pressed to see what it was, as Optimus swung around to take her home, the rumble of his engine vibrating through her and striking notes that soothed her down.


End file.
